


S01E06 deleted alternative scene

by Usagi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Seduction, Sibling Incest, Tie Kink, not sure whether this is "non-con" or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi/pseuds/Usagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative scene for the one in which Sam got caught by the Shapeshifter and tied up in the sewers. A bit wincesty, a bit short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S01E06 deleted alternative scene

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any severe language mistakes, please tell me. I'm always happy to improve =)

"Where is he? Where's Dean?", Sam demanded.

"I wouldn't worry about him. I'd worry about you.", the Shapeshifter answered with Dean's voice.

"Where is he?" Sam clinched his fists and tried again to get rid of the ropes which held his hands behind his back, but they only cut deeper into his skin.

"You don't really want to know. I swear the more I learn about you and your family... I thought I came from a bad background."

He stepped in front of Sam and a twisted smile appeared on his brothers face. It was confusing to see Dean acting like this even though Sam was well aware that this guy actually wasn't his brother.

"What do you mean 'learn'?", Sam asked.

The Shapeshifter paused, appearing to concentrate. "He's sure got issues with you." Suddenly, he chuckled. "Oh, _that's_ an interesting memory, Sammy."

Sam didn't like the look in his eyes when he opened them again. Was he drawing on Dean's memories? Downloading his brother's identity?

" _Where_ is my brother?", Sam hissed, staring angrily at the entity that looked like Dean.

" _I_ am your brother.", he answered and kneeled down to Sam. "And that's the problem, isn't it, Sammy?"

The way he pronounced his pet name was disturbing Sam. Alongside with the closeness of Dean's wrong body it made a feeling rise deep inside of Sam's stomach that he couldn't quite figure out yet.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you see, your brother has, I mean,  _I_ have those memories... You seem to be the naughty kind of boy if Dean's impressions were right."

 

The Shapeshifter chuckled again and leaned closer towards the young man before him. Sam Winchester had turned quite pale. This was starting to seem like fun. He focused one more time until he thought he got all important memories, scenes from the past when both brothers had been teenagers, still together with their father.

"Sammy, do you remember that summer when we were just boys and on our way back home from one of our first hunting trips with dad? We were taking a rest at a lake and you and me went for a short dip. Back then was the first time I noticed you staring at me. When I came out of the water half-naked, you looked at me like you'd seen me for the very first time. Back then I didn't think twice about it and quickly forgot it. But then..." The Shapeshifter made a artificial pause, scrutinizing Sam intently.

"The next time you acted suspicious was when you were fifteen and I was dating that chick. You really hated her, didn't you? I realized the looks you were giving us. From then on I payed attention and you always were annoyed when I was dating a girl."

 

"So what?", Sam snapped. "Shut up. That was because they were stupid chicks who didn't really-"

"Hush!", Dean commanded and laid a finger on Sam's lips. Angrily Sam squinted at the finger and then back at the wrong Dean who was watching him intently with his brother's green eyes.

''And what about the time you caught me jacking off? Instead of leaving, you watched me. Thought I didn't notice, didn't you? Oh, I see it in your eyes, you liked it, didn't you? Dirty boy... I do know the way you look at me when I'm driving and you're next to me.", the Shapeshifter whispered.

"I always pretend I don't realize because we're brothers, you and me, but I fucking do."

Sam tried not to look away, but it was hard to look into Dean's face while he was saying these embarrassing things. No, not Dean's, the Shapeshifter's face, but damn, the creature had to know as he had completely taken over Dean's identity. He remembered all those moments which Sam always tried to forget, those moments which made him feel guilty as hell. Those moments which he had hoped Dean hadn't noticed.

Finally Sam blushed and stared down into his own lap. Those moments in which Sam looked at his brother, trying to take in his beauty, his whole being only with his eyes and wished so badly they didn't share the same mother and the same father. Sometimes he even watched Dean sleep, taking in every single inch of his figure and imagined what he would do to him if he only could.

Like, feeling Dean's skin, his whole body, hot and sweaty on his own. Dean moaning his name...

Those thoughts also had been one of the reasons why Sam had left his family – trying to get rid of these sick feelings for his brother. But when Dean came back a few months ago, things hadn't gone better. Sam again spent some nights fantasizing about Dean and himself and sometimes just couldn't help but stare at his brother while they were in the car, letting his thoughts run wild. He had always hoped that Dean wouldn't realize, that Dean wouldn't suspect anything.

But apparently, he had though.

Sam felt sick.

It was silent until the Shapeshifter spoke again.

"Your reaction is enough for an answer." Sam could hear the mockery in his voice.

Sam closed his eyes. That hurt. To hear his own brother - even though he was a fake – sneering at him, hurt, but he was probably right. Probably Sam was really sick and worth to be laughed at.

He heard Dean's soft chuckle and looked up. Within the blink of an eye the Shapeshifter had made himself comfortable onto Sam's lap and Sam stared into Dean's eyes in horror.

What was he about to do?

Sam felt his brother's fingers caressing his cheek and he blushed even harder than before when Shapeshifter-Dean leaned into him and gently whispered into his ear: "Don't worry, Sammy. I'm just as sick as you are..."

 

This was actually all kinds of wrong, but Sam couldn't prevent his body from responding - all of a sudden this cool sewers got at least twenty degrees hotter. He tried to move away but with his hands tied behind him it was no good and any movement of his made Dean's body rub against him and Sam wanted to prevent this the most. So he just froze and closed his eyes.

This was a mistake, as Sam felt soft kisses planted onto his neck which made him gasp for air. Maybe it was a dream? A very nice dream, actually Sam had already had this kind of dream a hundred times, but the idea of it just getting real was... shameful? How would he ever be able to look at Dean – the real Dean – again if he would play along now?

"Stop it.", he whispered. "Please." He tried to make his voice sound firm and he managed to catch the other's gaze. But damn, these were Dean's eyes meeting his, not these of the monster they were actually hunting. These were Dean's eyes looking at him full of care and love and it made Sam cringe.

"Sammy, please. I've waited for this. Don't reject me now, okay?"

The Shapeshifter's lips were on Sam's, softly and shyly, making the younger's head spin.

_This isn't your real brother..._ A faint voice whispered in his head but Sam shoved it aside. 

This was Dean's body, Dean's voice, Dean's eyes, Dean's personality, Dean's memories, maybe even Dean's real feelings for him...! All projected into this body on Sam's lap. If he could just give into his feelings now, maybe it would be less troublesome to hide them in everyday life with Dean?

When they broke the kiss, Sam tried to catch his breath. He needed to clear his head. This was actually a dangerous situation. This guy could decide to kill him in every second. He was just using him for his wicked games...

As if he had read his mind, Shapeshifter-Dean gave him one of these affectionate "I-would-move-heaven-and-hell-for-my-little-brother" looks and snuggled into Sam's neck who desperately closed his eyes shut and tried to remain focused. But he was overwhelmed by Dean's scent. So familiar, yet so arousing...

"You know it's hard to always act the tough guy, don't you, Sammy? To be the devil-may-care-big-brother", Shapeshifter-Dean mumbled, his warm breath on Sam's skin, his fingers tracing Sam's chest down to the seam of his shirt, causing Sam's resistance to sway again. "But I don't need to act in front of you, Sammy. You know I know you've been staring at me for years. Don't worry, it's all right."

Sam felt his heart beat faster when his shirt was grabbed and slowly pulled over his head. Only when it stopped on his upper arms he remembered it couldn't be removed completely because he was still tied up. But there were Dean's eyes again in front of him, finally looking at him like Sam secretely had looked at his older brother over the last years. God, how Sam had wished Dean would look at him like  _this_ one day.

The Shapeshifter brought his face close to Sam's, his hands caressing his chest.

"We're all alone. Nobody's watching us.", he whispered, heat emanating from his body.

Sam didn't know what to say, he just wanted to indulge in this for a moment, curious and excited about what was going to happen next. It was too easy to imagine this was the real Dean, and when would he ever get into another situation like this?

Shapeshifter-Dean kissed him again, this time not briefly and calm like before, but longing and in a way that made Sam give into it completely. This facade was too perfect for him to care anymore now. Sam felt Shapeshifter-Dean's tongue flick against his lips and granted him access. When their tongues met, Sam gasped and tore at his ropes, internally cursing he couldn't grab the other and pull him closer, couldn't remove his clothes but had to wait patiently for the other to act. When the Shapeshifter moved on top of him, Sam felt he was getting hard.

With a fluent motion Shapeshifter-Dean pulled off his own shirt and let it carelessly fall to the floor. He was on Sam again, kissing and licking his lips, his hands teasingly touching Sam's stomach right over his jean's seam.

He was pretending not to realize Sam's arousal which was upsetting Sam.

In between two kisses he managed to gasp for air and moan Dean's name in request, he didn't want to be teased anymore.

He heard the Shapeshifter snicker next to his ear. ''I love it when you moan my name like this, Sammy...", he whispered, the husky sound of Dean's voice revealed his excitement.

''Just shut up and take me, Dean!", Sam pressed. ''Or at least untie my hands...!"

''Oh, I won't do that...", Shapeshifter-Dean murmured and was slowly tracing down Sam's chest with his tongue while his hands fiddled with the zipper of Sam's jeans. When his tongue reached the seam, he looked up at Sam with this incredible green eyes of his, now dark with desire, and he added: ''Untie you hands, I mean."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And I do apologize. For how I finished this. Because it is finished indeed.


End file.
